Enclosed
by Lokabrenna31108
Summary: Talya gets transported to the Harry Potter world and she starts wanting to change major events. What are the consequences though? Will she be able to change fate? Time travel. Humour and Romance, references to Starkid, Doctor Who, songfic chapters and many other things! Some is canon, some is alternate universe, Sirius x OC, AU Please read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Queen Rowling does...all hail the Queen.

"Just a little bit more come on!"

Talya Marie muttered to the laptop screen. The potion was finishing at an agonisingly slow rate. 'Well that's what happens when you choose the potion with the longest completion time!' she scolded herself.

Ahh Pottermore, the saviour of Potterheads once the end came. That and good old Starkid, which helped with the symptoms of PPD. Talya had been a fan of Harry Potter since the age of 9. When she was sitting in her Year 4 literacy class, and had spied the fourth book in the hands of a fellow classmate and asked, "What's this book about? Is Harry Potter a good author?"

She still chuckled at that memory. Now nearing the age of 21, she was still a fanatic and proud of it too. Posters of her fandom plastered her bedroom walls, and tattoos were inked on her body. Of course that was frowned upon initially, especially by her father.

Talya Marie Raina… brought up in a multicultural family. Her mother was English and her father was of Indian origin. She was always proud of her heritage and this certain 'mix' gave her some amazing features. Dark brown hair that shimmered red in the sun, hazel-green eyes and light caramel skin. She was tall, five foot seven, nearly the height of her dad, but was quite curvaceous (in certain areas) and had grown to accept her figure.

Right now it was nearing 3.30am and she was at her university library. The 24/7 service was perfect during exam periods, if of course you were going to revise. What started as a 10 minute break on Pottermore became an hour of wizard duelling and potion making. Oh what she would give to be in that world… where all this would be real, where she wouldn't need distractions from revision because the subject itself would be so enthralling. She believed it existed somewhere out there. It had to… right?

The caffeine in her system was slowly draining out, her eyes were beginning to droop, all thoughts not on her physics revision like it should have been but on the beautiful world that J.K. Rowling had created. And how badly she needed to be there, to escape this reality, if only for a little while. If only to meet her absolute favourite character – Sirius.

Her face landed on the keyboard, a smile on her lips as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't notice the bright light that was started to surround her… it engulfed her body and her possessions and pulled her through. In a flash she was gone.

"Uhhh", Talya groaned. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times due to the bright sunlight streaming through the room and saw what she was leaning on.

'Oh that's not good!' she thought, wiping her mouth, (and the drool she might have transferred to the keyboard, hoping for no liquid damage). She ran a hand through her face and felt the print the keyboard had left on her cheek.

'Great (!). I probably look like a freak, what if someone sees me. Hmmm it is a little quiet in here… how long was I sleeping?'

She turned her head to take a look around and let out a gasp of shock.

Where the hell was she?

Talya was still at a table, her laptop, phone and bag all around her, next to a window but had no idea what this room was. It was circular, large and very cosy. A fireplace was opposite what seemed to be the back of a portrait (the door?), and was surrounded by comfortable looking armchairs. Two sets of stairs could be seen leading upwards and a couple of bookshelves lined the wall next to the table she sat at. The colour of the room was predominantly… red.

No! Could it be? The Gryffindor common room? It certainly looked the part. Very similar to the set she had visited with her friends. The studio tour was truly amazing…she delved into memories of that truly unforgettable day.

'Talya Marie!Snap out of it!' she chastised herself. She glanced above the doorway and saw a red and gold flag… with a lion on it.

'Yup! Definitely in the lion's den! Hang on…am I even awake? This must be a dream, has to be.'

She glanced out the huge window and saw what appeared to be the grounds of a castle. She could even see a forest in the distance. Could this really be Hogwarts? Or was her imagination going into overdrive again.

'No! This is just a very good, seemingly realistic dream! No that pinch didn't hurt at all!'

It did though. And she swore quite loudly and rubbed her forearm that had gone very red.

"Excuse me! That language is not something I want to hear first thing in the morning!" a high pitched voice told her off.

Talya turned around and saw a girl. Standing at the bottom of the stairs with a uniform on and her hands on her hips. This girl looked to be 15 or 16, and was of medium height and had what would have been a kind face if it weren't for the scowl currently adorning it. Her eyes looked brown from this distance, but her hair…probably couldn't be missed for miles. It was brown and unruly and very bushy. This girl could only be one person…

"Hermione?" Talya blurted out.

AN: this is my first fanfic, I have had this idea for ages but never got around to it till now. It starts out all fun and games and then will get a little but serious (hint hint). It's a bit of a mix of everything. Please do continue to read through it… when I update that is. Grammar and spelling might not always be right – haven't done English since Year 11, trust me when I say that's a looong time ago. Please review and give me your opinions and ideas, always looking for a bit of guidance. Thank you! X

P.S. today 25.07.12 saw Rupert Grint at Middlesex uni with the Olympic torch… best 4 seconds ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion and surprise flickered across Hermione's face.

"Do I know you?" she asked rather coldly but apprehensively. Talya saw that she was moving her arm to grab something within her robes. Thinking she was going to attack her with her wand she said:

"Whoa! Hey… I'm not going to hurt you, I swear I am not dangerous or anything."

"Well that's exactly what a Death Eater would say!"

Now Hermione clearly had her wand pointed at Talya.

"Look, I am unarmed", Talya emphasised this by putting her hands up. "Please put your wand down, I'm just…just confused as to where I am, I have no idea how I got here."

Hearing the honesty in her voice, Hermione lowered her wand but didn't put it away.

"What's your name?"

"Talya Marie Ra-", she stopped herself, and amended her surname, using her mother's maiden name instead, "Gilbert, Talya Marie Gilbert. What year is it?"

"It's 1995." Hermione said slowly. "Are you a witch?" she asked.

"No, at least I don't think so." At this Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Seeing this Talya said the only thing she could think of at this moment:

"Listen will you take me to… to Albus Dumbledore please?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking aside Hermione, Talya couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the Hogwarts corridors. After years of dreaming of going, she was finally here, dream or not she would make the most of it.

Suits of armour and portraits lined the walls; Talya stared open-mouthed at the movement of them. When they reached the staircase, she let out a squeal of glee. They were moving to and fro! But they were just walking to the other side of the hall, instead of descending.

Hermione stared in bewilderment at the noises Talya was emitting, but made no comment. The girl seemed out of place, not just her reactions to Hogwarts but her attire. She was wearing a vest top and shorts, awkward for this time in November, she had various bits of jewellery on; big, vintage rings, an owl shaped pendant on a long chain, some sort of silver, triangular sign on a shorter chain. She had 2 earrings on her left ear and 3 on her right. And she could have sworn she saw the same triangular sign tattooed inside her left wrist. She was also heaving her big cherry designed bag along, Hermione could see the tops of some books, and she was certain she saw some sort of computer in the common room before.

Talya couldn't help but compare Hermione to the counterpart she was used to: Emma Watson. Emma of course was beautiful, not that Hermione wasn't, she had the potential but it seemed she didn't bother with her appearance. Even after her Yule Ball experience. Maybe studying came first. Hermione was slightly shorter than Talya, but her figure was covered with oversized robes. Her hair was untamed, and a darker brown than Emma's. She had freckles spattered on her nose and cheeks and deep, chocolate brown eyes.

They walked in relative silence, and reached the gargoyle.

Hermione being a prefect stated the password.

"Fizzing Whizzbee."

The gargoyle jumped aside and they entered the staircase moving upwards. Hermione knocked on the door, hoping that Dumbledore would be awake this early.

"Enter."

Talya let out a long breath and opened the door.

Her first thought was the films were right on the dot with Richard Harris. He was seated behind his desk, wearing purple robes with gold designs on it. His half-moon glasses were perched on the end of his crooked nose and his blue eyes were twinkling behind them.

"Miss Granger." He acknowledged. "And I don't believe we've met, Miss?"

"Gilbert. Talya Marie Gilbert." Talya provided. She failed to notice the hint of recognition in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Sir, I happened across Talya in the Gryffindor Common Room. She doesn't remember how she got there, she doesn't seem to be a witch yet she knows your name." Hermione said. "And mine for that matter." She added in an undertone.

Talya wanted to explain everything. She didn't know where to start. "Sir…I um…well basically…" she hesitated, chancing a glance at Hermione.

"Perhaps you would prefer Miss Granger to leave, and speak in private?" Dumbledore suggested.

Talya thought for a bit, if she was in this predicament for quite a while, she wouldn't mind telling someone about it. It might help to talk about it sometimes.

"No sir, I feel I could tell Hermione. I trust her." She smiled at Hermione and was surprised when Hermione gave one back.

"Very well then. If you could start with your…tale." Dumbledore said.

Feeling slightly better, Talya started. She told them how she was revising in her university library and how she took a break from revision and fell asleep. And that when she awoke she found herself somehow transported to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well that seems simple. We can help you get back. Although I am surprised as to how a muggle can come into Hogwarts, unless you are a relative of one of our students."

"No sir, I don't think you understand. I'm from… from 2012."

Hermione gasped in shock.

"Hmmm, a time traveller." Dumbledore said pensively.

"That's not all sir. You see I don't think I am from this world. Not that I'm an alien. But this world is – as much as I hate to admit - a work of fiction in mine."

Now Hermione's mouth was gaping. Dumbledore still seemed calm.

Talya continued, telling them about the books centred on Harry Potter. She told them the first 5 names of them, how they had all been adapted into films, how the fandom branched into art, events, websites, studio tours, theme parks, musicals and fanfictions. Of course she had to explain a few things that weren't invented yet. During this telling, Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief while Dumbledore smiled.

"So am I right to say you know our past, present and future?"

"Yes, but I know the rules, I will not tell anyone. Not even Hermione." Talya said confidently. Little did she know that she would go back on her words in a few months.

"You can share this with a few people if you wish. If you will be sticking with Miss Granger here, I'm sure you will be meeting with Gryffindors. Your cover story for the rest of the houses can be that you are a transfer student, who was previously home-schooled and have now chosen to attend Hogwarts. I hope you will be okay in the Gryffindor house?"

"Well sir, I was sorted in Ravenclaw on Pottermore, but I guess I will be a Gryffinclaw" Talya joked. "Also, won't people realise that I am not doing any practical magic? I mean it won't be a problem in DADA, seeing as Umbitch is here…" Hermione snorted with laughter, something quite uncharacteristic.

"And History of Magic, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, maybe CoMC, Herbology and Divination would be okay. Maybe even Potions. What's my story for not doing an ounce of magic?" Talya asked, rather disheartened.

"Maybe some personal problem?" Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps, also if I may Miss Gilbert, try to solve my theory of magic being performed on you?"

Talya subtly gulped but said, "S-sure go ahead."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Talya.

"_Tarantallegra_."

Talya and Hermione both held their breath. Nothing happened.

"Sir… how is that possible? Even muggles are affected by spells. Is it because she is from another world?" Hermione questioned.

"Right you are Miss Granger. Miss Gilbert will not be affected by magic performed on her, but I think things ingested such as potions will affect her. In some ways this is a good thing, for instance Legilimency cannot be performed on you, thus keeping the secrets you hold safe." Dumbledore said.

Talya let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess that's a good thing, although I would have loved to perform magic, I guess it's not to be. But I will make the most of being in this world. I don't know why this happened, but I can't deny the happiness I am feeling at the moment."

Dumbledore and Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I have one more question." Talya said. "Will my modern technology work in Hogwarts? I mean I know muggle technology normally doesn't work but it's from a different time and world."

"I'm sure I could find something for you." Hermione piped up. "Shall we make our way to the common room now?"

"Yes, thank you so much Professor Dumbledore."

He smiled in return. "I hope you enjoy your time here, if you need anything I'm sure Miss Granger and her friends can help you, with school equipment and clothing. Any other worries and you know where to come." Dumbledore gave one of his subtle winks. "I will tell the professors of our new student and the problem with practical magic. Now I am afraid breakfast beckons me."

Hermione and Talya took the dismissal and made their way to the common room. Hermione had warmed considerably to Talya.

"Listen Hermione… I really appreciate this, thank you so much." Talya said sincerely.

"You seem like a really nice person, and I guess I would need someone if something like this happened to me!"

Talya grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, receiving a smile from Hermione.

They were at the portrait of the Fat Lady now, and Hermione said the password and they entered.

The common room was slightly busy now, with students bustling around. Hermione craned her neck and beckoned someone over.

"Hey Hermione!" It was without a doubt Ron Weasley. He hadn't noticed Talya yet. "Harry's just on his way down."

Talya looked to the staircase and her breath hitched. There he stood… Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine.

A/N: Well this is the next chapter, kind of a bridge one; I've already got a story line planned out for the coming chapters, but would still love reviews and followers! Thank you codybob, big hug to you for reviewing and following! Although harryxtalya would be great, it's still SiriusxTalya, and you will see why if you stick with me! Xxx on with the story

Talya slowly walked towards him. Here he was; the centre of this universe. If Harry thought he was famous in this world, he would be flabbergasted at the reception in Talya's world. He was a phenomenon.

He was tall, but quite thinly built. He seemed almost fragile, and he looked haunted and had dark circles around those beautiful eyes of his. Maybe nightmares were plaguing him. His hair was jet black, all over the place, and his skin was a pale white. He had a strong jawline though; a slightly long nose and his almond shaped, emerald green eyes were hidden behind round spectacles.

She eyed his forehead and saw his famous lightning shaped scar, prominently shining pink. It was not hidden behind his fringe, was slightly towards the centre and had more points on the bolt.

Harry looked at the newcomer with a slight disinterest. Hermione came up to them with Ron and said:

"Hey Harry! You feeling alright?"

Harry shrugged in response, his eyes asking an obvious question; who is this?

"Harry, Ron this is Talya Marie Gilbert…she's going to be attending Hogwarts for a while."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ron said pleasantly.

"Hello." Talya nodded her head to Ron. "Hello Harry."

"Hey." Harry mumbled.

"Okay then." Hermione said awkwardly and suggested they go to breakfast.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Talya was seated at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall. Yes that's right the Great Hall. She hardly focused on her toast; she was just spinning around in her seat, trying to take it all in.

"Will you sit still?" Hermione hissed under her breath. "I know you're excited but some of us have to eat."

Talya stuck her tongue out childishly at her but smiled. She glanced over at Harry and instantly felt sad. What must he be going through? Where only a handful of students believed Voldemort was back, where he was being ridiculed by others and practically being bullied by Umbridge and losing sleep because of dreams about the graveyard and Cedric's murder. She scolded herself for acting like a child. This was real life for them, not a story like she was so used to and she was acting like a small kid in a candy store. Talya told herself that she would try to put a smile on Harry's face.

The morning went relatively quickly. Ron and Harry had a double free period on this Friday while Hermione went to Ancient Runes. Dumbledore had told Talya that she would start lessons on Monday, so Ron offered to give her a tour of Hogwarts. Harry had disappeared to take a walk on the grounds.

Ron was fun to be around. He had a good sense of humour, and while giving her the tour told her stories of their pastimes. Talya of course already knew some of this but nodded along and even laughed for a good 5 minutes when she heard one of Fred and George's elaborate pranks.

Ron was taller than Harry and leaner than him too. He had bright blue eyes, many freckles across his face and obviously had the famous vibrant orange Weasley hair. Talya felt comfortable around him and felt she could trust him with the truth. She wanted to tell Harry so bad, but was quite afraid of his reaction and to be quite frank, their interactions so far had been downright awkward.

As the day went on she was introduced to the rest of the Gryffindor fifth year boys, even Seamus who wasn't yet on talking terms with Harry. Some people were giving her curious looks as she walked through the corridors with the boys but she would worry about that later.

Neville and Dean introduced her to Exploding Snap and Gobstones and they spent the rest of the evening after dinner playing in the common room. Talya was having so much fun, yes the DS and the Wii were a good substitute but this was way better. Also nobody seemed to be asking her unnecessary questions.

Soon it was nearing midnight and Hermione and Ron stumbled through the portrait hole after their prefect rounds.

"Hi guys!" said Hermione, "Oh Talya, I think I might have found something to make your gadgets work, I wanted to tell you before, but I haven't even seen you since morning! The spell basically makes your modern contraptions run on magic instead of electricity." Talya clapped enthusiastically and ran to the dorm to get her bag.

In all the excitement, Talya and Hermione forgot their audience. Neville, Dean and Ron looked bewildered.

"Gadgets?" Neville squeaked.

"Modern?" Dean knew of some of the technology being brought up in the muggle world but was very curious.

"What's eckeltricty?" asked a confused Ron.

Hermione smiled sheepishly as Talya came bounding back to them.

"I've got it! Try it on my laptop first!" she pulled it out as she spoke.

"Talya…" Hermione whispered, "the boys!"

"Oh yes! Well there is no one else in here, I don't mind telling them." She said as scanned her eyes around the common room.

The boys eyed the laptop. Now they were getting suspicious.

"Okay what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled.

The girls looked to each other after nodding to each other went into the story. The boys listened intently, as they learnt about Talya's predicament, her world and her time.

"Are you bonkers?" Dean asked sceptically.

"I'm afraid not. Even Dumbledore has proved it. Come on do a spell on me! I dare ya!" Talya said.

Tentatively Dean took out his wand and pointed it to Talya.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The jet of light streamed out the wand, rushing straight at her and seemed to disappear right into her.

She wiggled her fingers to show she was definitely not frozen. The boys' faces all showed shock.

"Merlin! That's a defence system and a half!" said Ron.

Talya smiled. "Now do you believe us?"

They all nodded their heads. Talya went back to her laptop and told Hermione to perform the spell. Hermione told her it might not work, but they should try it regardless. Talya put her laptop on the nearby desk.

Hermione took out her wand, pointed it to the laptop and said:

"Medeis ad vis!"

The laptop glowed blue. Talya opened it. Dean let out an appreciative whistle. He knew what computers were but the ones he had seen were nothing like this sleek, small design.

She pressed the power button. Miraculously it turned on like usual.

"YES! Thank you thank you thank you 'Mione!" Talya hugged her.

As the home screen came on, the portrait hole opened again, and Harry came through. He walked over to the group who were leering at something on the desk and chatting animatedly. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and looked at what seemed to be some sort of screen.

He was slightly taken aback at what he saw. It was a drawing or painting of a boy wearing Gryffindor robes and holding a wand. Also a sinister face was lurking behind the boy in the background. Those red eyes could only belong to Voldemort. Well that must mean…that the boy was him? No how can that be? He didn't even know what this thing was. But as he looked at it one more time he saw the name Harry Potter at the bottom right corner. What was going on?

He became angry suddenly, hating that he didn't have answers. He took out his wand, came around the sofa and pointed it at Talya. Everyone spotted him; the smiles wiped of their faces and they gasped in shock.

"Someone better tell me what's going on! How the hell is there a picture of me on that…on that thing?"

AN: sorry if there are mistakes, quite sleepy right now, but it's also 31st July so…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY and JKR!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. Also any art described in this fic belongs to the amazing artists at deviantart.**

_Previously: As the home screen came on, the portrait hole opened again, and Harry came through. He walked over to the group who were leering at something on the desk and chatting animatedly. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and looked at what seemed to be some sort of screen. _

_He was slightly taken aback at what he saw. It was a drawing or painting of a boy wearing Gryffindor robes and holding a wand. Also a sinister face was lurking behind the boy in the background. Those red eyes could only belong to Voldemort. Well that must mean…that the boy was him? No how can that be? He didn't even know what this thing was. But as he looked at it one more time he saw the name Harry Potter at the bottom right corner. What was going on?_

_He became angry suddenly, hating that he didn't have answers. He took out his wand, came around the sofa and pointed it at Talya. Everyone spotted him; the smiles wiped of their faces and they gasped in shock._

"_Someone better tell me what's going on! How the hell is there a picture of me on that…on that thing?!"_

"Okay Harry, I will just calm down will you?!" Talya was getting quite exasperated with Harry's behaviour and mood swings.

Though this comment only made him madder.

"Why the hell are you, the new one, talking to me like you've known me for years?"

"Because I feel like I have!" There was no stopping her now. "I've grown up reading books about you, I turned to them when I was upset, I watched all the movies, I cried at the last premiere, I feel like you are my whole childhood and now when I finally get to meet someone who feels like a best friend to me, he's acting like a total jerk!" Her breaths were coming fast and hard now.

Harry blinked. He was staring at Talya with a lot of confusion and a little fear too. Who was this? She sounded like a crazy stalker. What books could have detailed his life so much? He was only ever in Defence against the Dark Arts books. And what movies was she talking about?

"You're laying it on a bit thick, aren't you Talya?" Ron asked.

Talya just gave him a glare and returned to stare at Harry.

"Just tell me what is going on… I just hate being in the dark." He sounded so dejected that Talya felt her heart go out to him.

"Okay… Okay just no questions until I have finished. And whatever I say is the truth, believe me. I know it will sound farfetched but please?" Harry nodded his approval. So she began.

"I'm from a future alternative universe, where this universe is a work of fiction. I'm from 2012. There are seven Harry Potter books, and eight Harry Potter films. There are also branches of the fandom such as music, events, theme parks, studio tours, fan made fictions and musicals and art which you saw on my home screen, on that laptop computer which is a modern contraption. In my world there are millions of Harry Potter fans, every person in the world has probably heard of your name. We actually call ourselves Potterheads. I read about your first year when I was 9 years old. I have grown up with your stories. And I have absolutely no idea how I got here, but I want to make the most of it. I love this world."

Talya took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Harry was gaping at her, trying to process all this information.

"I…I need to sit down." Ron and Dean got up from the sofa and led Harry to it. Talya took the seat next to him. The laptop was still on the desk although now the background image had changed. It was now a picture of what looked like Hogwarts. Harry was looking at it with a small frown, probably wondering how it changed.

"It's on shuffle. It will continuously change through all of them." Talya answered his unasked questions. "Do you want to see some more?"

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Okay one seco- oh no!" She slammed the laptop shut before anyone could see what happened. The picture had just changed to one of Sirius and James welcoming Remus home or to heaven. Talya had totally forgotten that many of her fan art work collection contained many things about their future. And she couldn't tell them about anything could she?

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"I have to sort through the things on my laptop first, before I show you anything. What's the date today?" she asked as she moved to hide the laptop from everyone.

"It's the 3rd, well technically the 4th of November 1995," said Neville.

'Okay so I have to delete anything from January 1996 onwards, just to be on the safe side.' Talya thought to herself.

"Is it because you have things about the future on there?" Hermione had clocked on.

"Yes and I'm sorry as much as I would love to tell you every minute detail, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't. I can keep a few things. I guess knowing them wouldn't be so bad."

"So you know everything that's happened and will happen." Harry had a sceptical look on his face.

"Well yes, I learnt it from the books called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blo-…" Talya quickly silenced herself.

"That's like every year that's gone by so far." Ron stated with awe.

"No shit, Sherlock." Everyone but Neville and Ron laughed.

Talya quickly got to work on her laptop, deleting any pictures of anything that would give away the rest of the years or hint to anyone's death. Next she deleted any incriminating music from both wizard rock bands and the official soundtrack from the films. Her breath hitched as she saw the soundtrack called 'Death of Sirius'. This event was coming up and was all too real.

She kept the fan-art about couples and the next generation. Also she had some YouTube videos of HP couples and the books in fan-art compiled by a user called 'rachezee'. Of course she would only show the first four.

"Okay done!"

She sat back down next to Harry, while the rest surrounded them.

"Hey Harry I think you will like these." She clicked play on a video. It was fan art of James and Lily. The pictures depicted Harry's parents through their Hogwarts years and marriage and pregnancy.

"Oh that one was beautiful, Harry." Hermione cooed at wedding art piece.

Harry stayed silent. Talya thought he might be angry again but as she looked at him, she saw warmth radiating from his eyes, and a small smile playing on his lips. As the video came to an end, Harry turned to Talya, his eyes glistening.

"People from your world did this?" he asked with slight awe.

"Of course they love you, this, so much. They are so dedicated." She said with a smile.

"Do you have more?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Sure do!" Talya gave him a big toothy grin. This time she chose a HP couple video that consisted of Harry/Ginny and James/Lily. She wanted to see if anyone would see that it wasn't just Harry's parents.

As it came to a finish, Talya caught Hermione's eye, and shared a smirk. She mouthed 'Ginny?' Talya gave her a small nod. Of course she would figure it out! The boys it seemed were oblivious. Didn't they see the scar on 'James's' forehead?

"What's next?" Ron asked. Neville and Dean departed to their beds, stating that they wanted to get up at a reasonable time.

The rest spent the rest of the night watching fan-art videos, sharing laughs about some funnier ones, and watching the book art ones by 'rachezee' too. Talya also showed them a slideshow of Marauder era art, and some of the Golden Trio art. She showed them her personal photos of her visit to the WB Studio Tour. They marvelled at some of the similarities. She even snuck in a few next generation art and was questioned about them but she just wiggled her eyebrows.

She played some of the music and shared her favourite soundtracks namely 'Buckbeak's Flight', 'Fawkes the Phoenix', 'A Window to the Past' and of course 'Hedwig's Theme.'

Although Harry still looked utterly flabbergasted at some things, he seemed more light-hearted, and laughed easily with his friends. He looked like a weight had been lifted.

'This is probably what he needed.' Talya thought. Harry glanced up at her and gave her an appreciative look. She smiled, reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

She hoped this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine.**

**AN: Wow so many views in one day! Thank you all and a special thanks to Amaya-chan22, codybob, GriffinPuffGirl, Purina10, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Serena La Fay, timeladyanatonks, zebrazoe, Duskfire1954 and ladybug213 for favourites and follows! X hope you stick with me until the end!**

The next day, a very tired Talya made her way down to lunch, having missed breakfast. She let out a big yawn as she made her way to the Great Hall with Ron. Apparently Harry and Hermione had risen before her, she didn't know how seeing as they had all gone to bed well after 3am.

They joined them and sat down for lunch, Ron helping himself to whatever was in his vicinity. He was shoving food into his mouth, Talya wasn't even sure if he was chewing. Ron was oblivious to the stares until Harry cleared his throat.

"What?" spittle and bits of food flew from his mouth.

"Ugh that's disgusting!" Talya voiced with someone else. She looked towards the other person who had spoken. It was a girl with flaming red hair, brown eyes and freckles along her nose and cheeks. Ginny.

"Oh! This is Ginny, Ron's younger sister. I hope you don't mind, but I told her of your predicament." Hermione said.

"Not at all, nice to finally meet you Ginny!" Talya said.

"You too." Ginny replied with a smile. "So, is Dumbledore going to announce your arrival to everyone?"

"I hope not! I would hate all the attention."

Everyone murmured their agreement and went back to their lunch. Talya could hear whispers and feel stares from other tables, but they were directed at Harry, not her. 'Probably still talking about how he is 'lying' about Cedric's murder,' she thought with a shake of her head. Just as she was finishing lunch, somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Hem hem."

'Oh no!' Talya thought, only one person could clear their throat that way. She slowly turned and was greeted with the sight of none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge.

As Talya took in the sight of her, she cringed. She was short, squat, and quite tubby too. She was decked with pink from top to bottom. She had mousy greying brown hair and had placed a big black bow on her head. She really did look like a toad. She also had dull brown eyes that were currently focused on Talya.

"So you're the new student?" Umbridge sounded haughty. Without waiting for an answer she continued, "You have taken and passed the required exams, I assume? And where is the signed letter from your parents or guardian? There are rules and regulations which must be upheld."

Talya just stared at her. She was trying very hard not to laugh. She couldn't help but think of the portrayal of Umbridge from the fan made musical. Just the fact that she was played by a man, let alone the actions of her character was enough to send her overboard. And more to it, this Umbridge was actually a chubby little fuck!*

Harry and the rest were just looking from Talya and Umbridge, the latter still waiting for a reply. Sensing this Talya said,

"Oh, didn't Professor Dumbledore give you all the information?" Talya said sweetly, mimicking Umbridge's voice.

"No, no it doesn't seem so. To be frank it should have been authorised by me. I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor after all." She stated proudly.

"Oh yes that's a very important role (!)" Talya said with sarcasm that went undiscovered by Umbridge but was realised by the others who were trying very hard to conceal their laughter.

"I was just under the impression that you and Professor Dumbledore liaised with each other, you know, you _got along_."* She said with a small chuckle.

Umbridge chose to ignore this statement. The fact that Dumbledore didn't share everything with her was obviously annoying her.

"Yes well nevertheless, I shall be having a word with the Headmaster." She said snobbishly and toddled off to the front of the hall.

Cue the laughter. Even though Talya was sure they wouldn't have understood why she was laughing so much, it was very contagious.

"Okay, okay, Talya…" Ginny said as she slowed her laughter down and clutched her tummy, "What was that? Why were you laughing?"

"I will show you guys later in the evening! In the boy's dorm?" her laughter turning into a few light hearted chuckles. The boys nodded their confirmation.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The gang, consisting of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Talya (and occasionally Neville and Dean) spent the rest of the day touring the corridors and grounds of Hogwarts, meeting some students from other houses and Gryffindor, namely the Weasley twins which Talya had a fun time with, and completing homework in the library. Or in Talya's case learning about each of the subjects from Hermione and getting the corresponding textbooks. She grimaced at her copy of 'Defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard.

"You too eh?" Ron said. Talya just smiled sheepishly.

"Not looking forward to the Defence classes to be honest, I despise Umbridge and her unfairness towards Harry."

Harry looked up at hearing his name. "How do you kn— never mind." He brushed off, while absent-mindedly rubbing his right hand. Talya could clearly see the sore, pink scar that read 'I must not tell lies.'

"Don't worry bubs, she'll get what's coming to her." Talya soothed.

After their study session, the boys departed to the Quidditch field and the girls went to get Talya's remaining supplies from Dumbledore before depositing them in the dormitories.

"Hey girls, you haven't showed me the Potions Classroom yet. Why? Didn't want to go on the Slytherin's turf?"

"Please, we're not scared of stupid snakes are we Hermione?" Ginny said.

"Well there's no classes today, so they might just stick to their common room." Hermione said timidly.

"Mione! What was that?" Ginny said while laughing.

"I'm not scared!" Hermione cried, "I just don't want pointless trouble. And knowing the Slytherins…" she trailed off.

"Come on girls, let's go!" Talya pulled them down the stairs.

They walked down to the dungeon area, chatting and giggling idly when Talya ran ahead, turning at the corner, while looking behind her at Ginny and Hermione, when SMACK, she collided into someone, hard.

Dazed, Talya stumbled back and regained her footing. Looking up she saw a towering figure, with billowing black robes, which he was trying to straighten. She knew who it was, there was no mistaking. He was looking at her, with beetle black eyes, disdainfully at first but as she spoke his facial expression changed.

"I'm so sorry Professor Snape. I- I wasn't watching where I was going and-and…" her words lagged as she saw the change on his face. There was something akin to recognition on it. Recognition? No it can't be, she must be wrong.

"Just watch where you are going next time Miss Gilbert." Snape drawled out and sidestepped her walking away at a fast pace.

'Who told him my name? Probably Dumbledore, yes that's right, he doesn't know me. I just can't read an expression that's all.' She convinced herself.

"Is everything okay, Tals?" Ginny came up behind her.

"Yeah…yes, yes everything is fine, let's get to dinner, come on!" Talya said trying to distract them. She walked forwards and tried to orient her way back.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and shrugged and walked forwards too.

"Talya! It's on your left!" Hermione shouted. "No! Your other left!" she corrected. Both the girls followed on while laughing.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner the group made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Talya had earlier asked Hermione to perform the magical power spell on her mobile phone too. As they entered the boys dorm, her phone let out a noise.

'OMG Umbridge stop texting me!"*

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Ron exclaimed as the rest looked around the dorm warily.

"Well peeps, that's what I wanted to explain to you!" Talya said laughingly.

_*(Pardon my French) all the asterisks are outright references to Starkid, which I do not own, but love nevertheless_

**Hope you liked the chapter; please do review if you have any ideas or uncertainties, even though I have a vague outline of the rest of the story, your feedback is much appreciated.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisse **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. Yes this whole chapter will be about the awesomeness that is Starkid, no I am not going to do a line by line recital of AVPM/AVPS… but enjoy! x **

_Previously: After dinner the group made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Talya had earlier asked Hermione to perform the magical power spell on her mobile phone too. As they entered the boys dorm, her phone let out a noise._

'_OMG Umbridge stop texting me!"*_

"_Bloody hell! What was that?" Ron exclaimed as the rest looked around the dorm warily._

"_Well peeps, that's what I wanted to explain to you!" Talya said laughingly._

"That little excerpt was from one of the fan made musicals I've been talking about!" Talya explained.

"But what's a text?" Ginny asked.

Talya quickly told the group about the modern ways of communicating. She also told them that the musical was a parody and it incorporated muggle devices within their world too.

"Basically…well to put it bluntly, it will take the piss out of a few things, because it is fiction in my world. But some of the jokes you will appreciate. Anyway there are 2 musicals so far, called A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. I personally prefer the 2nd one but of course it all the jokes and exaggerated characters came from the 1st one."

She looked around the group and saw confusion and amusement.

"So wait… they actually have songs and dance?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I have many of my favourite songs on my phone. Some are purely entertainment but some are so touching and emotional too."

"And what's the story with Umbridge?" Harry questioned.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to wait until AVPS for that particular reason!" Talya teased. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's settle down and watch AVPM!"

Talya got her laptop and positioned it on Harry's bedside table and everyone settled on his and Ron's bed.

"Okay ready?" she asked

They all nodded, not really knowing what to anticipate. The music started playing and they heard the laughter of the audience. Then came the view of the actor (Darren Criss) playing a nervous, fidgety Harry.

Then he started singing 'Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts.' Everyone started chuckling at this, even Harry, who was listening to the lyrics thoroughly. They started laughing more when Talya sang along.

It was a very catchy song; Neville and Hermione found themselves humming along to it. When Musical Ron and Hermione came into the picture Ginny and Neville guffawed.

"You think this is bad? This is nothing compared to Malfoy!" Talya said.

Ginny and Neville were silenced when their portrayals made their entries. "Merlin, I wasn't like that the first time I met you, was I Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry just smiled.

Everyone laughed with the Cho Chang joke but became very solemn when Cedric came.

This of course all changed when Draco Malfoy's character came on stage.

"It's a girl!" Ron chortled. "Oh this is priceless!" he said while wiping tears out his eyes.

"What the hell is Pigfarts?" Dean got out through his laughter.

"Y-You'll see!" Talya was breathless now.

The laughter ceased soon, only to come back full force when they saw Dumbledore.

"Is he wearing slippers?" Neville questioned. Talya nodded with a grin.

"Why don't they know Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked.

"So does this follow our second year?" asked Hermione, just as Snape made his entrance.

"HAHA! Snape's voice is hilarious." Harry chuckled. "And you," he poked Ron, "you're always eating!"

"No change there then!" Talya joked while Ron playfully scowled. "And to answer your question 'Mione, no it doesn't, it follows 1, 4, 6 and 7. Which is why I am going to stop it at 'Granger Danger'.

"I beg your pardon?! What on earth is 'Granger Danger'?!" Hermione almost shouted while Harry had the same question as his counterpart, "What's a Horcrux?"

"You'll see." Talya repeated with a smirk.

The group continued with the video, and Quirrell and Voldemort made their entrance. Even though Voldemort was a touchy subject, they all could not keep straight faces. It went on to describe the House Cup Tournament and the choosing of the champions.

"I see what you mean Talya," Harry said, "It's a bit confusing and jumbled up and some jokes I don't get…but it's funny nonetheless!"

After the ticking sandwich part, Talya said:

"Ooo time to find out what Pigfarts is!" Instant laughter met her ears as they watched Draco being carried in by Goyle.

"Why is he…well she rolling on the floor so much?" Ginny asked through her laughter.

"Oh you'll see why in AVPS!"

Ron and Hermione turned red when the 'girlfriend' comment was made, and everyone smirked.

"Haha! The bromance begins!" Talya said. The questioning looks were answered when Quirrell and Voldemort entered.

"Hey they make a good point," Ron started, "didn't Quirrell feel uncomfortable when using the loo?"

Everyone cringed, "Only you Ronald… only you could question that." Hermione said.

After the hilarious scene between Quirellmort, 'Different As Can Be' played and once again Talya sang along.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry you always have that guitar." Dean commented as 'Ginny/Cho' played. The girls all shared a look, as the scene played, and Talya muttered, "Boys are so dense."

"One of my favourite songs is coming up! Ha-a-a-a-r-r-r-y-y!" Talya sang.

"Oh no!" cried Ginny, "I'm dancing with a guitar!"

Harry's red face could've given the Weasley hair a run for its money.

"It's a nice song." said Hermione.

"You-know-who had 'mad game with the bitches'?" Dean asked while everyone chuckled.

Now the cloak scene was playing, and Draco was asking who the ugliest girl in school was.

"…_.that Hermione Granger!"_

'Oh here we go again.' thought Hermione.

"…_an 8….8.5…. or a 9, not… not over a 9.8…"_

'What?! That was different!' thoughts ran through Hermione's head.

"Well, well looks like Malfoy has thing for our Hermione!" Ginny joked.

Hermione blushed, but didn't say anything, Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, but Ron had almost a look of jealousy etched on his face.

"Oh look! A drunk Quirellmort!" Talya distracted, trying to diffuse the tension.

The atmosphere changed to one of amusement again.

After the first task scene, Neville joked,

"Maybe you should have sung to the Hungarian Horntail hey?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh look another scene to show how thick boys are again!" Hermione said, remembering what a disaster the Yule Ball had turned out to be last year.

"Whoa, you guys are mean to the girls you know?" Dean voiced.

"Hey you numpty, that's not us!" Ron said.

"Might as well be." Ginny grumbled.

"Oh no! Don't say it's another Malfoy-Granger moment!" Harry joked.

"Ha-rry! Don't call it that!" Hermione threw a pillow at him, and his glasses were now lopsided.

The portkey ladle to the graveyard part was shown, and then the Yule Ball scene finally came.

"Well their dress robes are certainly better than mine!" said Ron.

"What's squirt?" asked Neville.

"Type of juice." Talya responded. "Oh here it comes!"

She snapped her head to Hermione, winked and started singing along with Musical Ron:

"Here I am face to face, with a situation I never, thought I'd never see strange…"

Hermione put her face in her hands in embarrassment, while Ron went tomato red, while everyone else laughed out loud.

"….falling in love, falling in love, falling in love…with Hermione Granger!"

Talya stood up, and coaxed Hermione out of her form and made her stand up and started dancing to Malfoy's verse.

Hermione soon joined in and everyone erupted into laughter again when the character of Malfoy covered his 'parts' and sang or rather screamed, 'WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!'

"Ronny has a crush on Hermy!" Ginny played.

"Well looks like Harry has a crush on you!" Ron retorted.

All four of them went quiet, while Neville, Dean and Talya laughed.

The comical scene between Ron, Draco and Hermione went by and then the kiss between Harry and Ginny was met with 'Awws' and 'Errrghs'.

The confrontation with Cedric marked the end of the viewing.

"Sorry guys, gonna have to stop it there! We've been watching it for nearly an hour and a half!"

"That was so entertaining!" Ginny said.

"Yeah I guess you've got to take the jokes in a light manner." Harry agreed.

"I still want to show you the songs you miss from the 2nd part."

Talya showed them her most favourite song, 'Not Alone'.

"Oh wow, that was amazing!" Hermione said, her eyes looking watery. "They captured our friendship perfectly don't you think?" Harry nodded.

"The message in the song is true Harry." Ginny said softly. "Though it may feel like sometimes, you're not alone." She reached across and squeezed his hand.

"Well I like the four part harmony in the end." Dean lightened the mood.

Talya laughed at this, as that was Lauren Lopez's line in the next part.

She also showed then 'Voldemort is Going Down'.

Talya was singing yet again while everyone else was tapping along with it.

"It's a good pep song isn't it?" Ron said.

"Oh yes definitely, united we stand!" Talya power fisted.

"Okay then…" Harry said. "Well its nearly 1am, let's call it night, can we watch the 2nd one tomorrow?"

"In-doo-bu-dub-ly!" Talya said, ignoring the weird looks coming her way, "Here at 7pm, as it's a school night!" Hermione smiled at this.

They all retreated to their beds, mulling over the musical or humming parts of a tune, but all with smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Whoa that was long, but gave me an excuse to watch AVPM again :P, what's your fave song? Sorry about the gap between updates! And please R&R if you can xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN STARKID.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reads, favourites and reviews! Another fun-filled chapter for you lovelies!**

_Previously: "Okay then…" Harry said. "Well it's nearly 1am; let's call it night, can we watch the 2__nd__ one tomorrow?"_

"_In-doo-bu-dub-ly!" Talya said, ignoring the weird looks coming her way, "Here at 7pm, as it's a school night!" Hermione smiled at this. _

_They all retreated to their beds, mulling over the musical or humming parts of a tune, but all with smiles on their faces._

The next day at breakfast, Talya was mulling over something.

"Hey guys?" Everyone that was a part of their group looked up. "Is it me or can no one else see me?" she asked gesturing around the Great Hall where they were currently seated.

"That's true, I mean you do kinda stick out." said Ginny. "And a new student should have been the talk of the town."

"I think Professor Dumbledore has something to do with it." said Hermione. "I mean think about it, the only people aware of Talya are the ones she actually talks to or has been introduced to her. So that's us and the teachers."

"Awesome! It's like I'm wearing a perception filter." said Talya, with a slightly giddy voice.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"Perception Filter. It's from Doctor Who." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's like I'm there but in the background. So they never notice me, unless I talk to them directly. Ingenious!"

They all finished with their breakfast and made their way out of the Great Hall. At the doors Talya saw someone with a familiar appearance. She was petite, with long, flowing blonde hair and big, bright, blue eyes. And on her ears were radish earrings. Luna.

"Oh great it's Loony (!)" said Ron in an undertone. This got him a slap upside his head from his sister.

"Hey Luna, you okay?" said Ginny kindly.

"Hello Ginny. Yes I'm quite well thank you." She replied absent-mindedly. Her eyes were currently fixated on Talya.

'Well there goes my theory.' Talya thought with a small pout. 'Or maybe it's just Luna!'

"Hi Luna, so you noticed me then? What gave me away?"

"Wrackspurts. They seem to be surrounding you. I can't fully see them without my Spectrespecs but you can hear the humming sound they make. Be careful though. They make your brain go fuzzy!"

The boys continued on after hearing this, rolling their eyes. Hermione was also on the verge of retreating but remained with Ginny and Talya.

'Just Luna then.' Talya smiled inwardly.

She decided to humour her. "Hmm and I thought it was the Nargles that gave me away!"

Talya received a questioning look from the girls. She tried to portray the message 'Parallel world, duh!' through her eyes. Luna leaned in close to Talya and whispered:

"Actually, the Nargles did tell me about you, Talya Marie….Raina."

Talya eyes widened comically before she softly laughed. "Trust you to know, Luna."

Ron called from ahead, "You girls coming or what?" Ginny and Hermione made to follow.

Talya hesitated and called back, "Umm, I think I am going to hang with Luna for a bit, meet you in the Transfiguration courtyard in a bit?" They nodded to her and she turned to Luna.

"Did you know I was actually sorted into Ravenclaw?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"This is amazing!" Talya spun around, staring open mouthed at the Ravenclaw common room. Ravenclaw Tower was located to the west side of Hogwarts, the staircase to the common room being on the fifth floor. It was one of the airiest rooms in Hogwarts. It was a wide, round room with dark blue carpet, high arched windows with soft blue and bronze silk drapery, and a domed ceiling with painted stars. There were tables all around along with chairs and bookcases. And next to the door to the dormitories was a tall, white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Better than I could've imagined." She was still in awe. She went to one of the windows and peered outside. The view was breath-taking. She had an excellent sight of the school grounds, including the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, the lake, the Herbology gardens, Hagrid's Hut and the surrounding mountains.

"Now this…this is where I belong." Talya said. "As much as I like Gryffindor, I'm a true Ravenclaw! Thanks for showing me Luna!"

"It's okay." She replied timidly. They stayed there for a while, talking about both their worlds and their families and Talya also helped Luna get some of her work done, while learning at the same time.

"You let me know if any of these twats give you trouble yeah bubs?" Talya said to Luna, knowing that she was getting bullied. Luna nodded but smiled nonetheless.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello beautiful people!" Talya walked into the Transfiguration Courtyard, making her way to the group, who were situated at a bench.

"Hi!" they all chorused.

They all engaged in small talk and cracking jokes that they didn't notice who was walking up to them.

Talya looked up. It was definitely Draco Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. The air around Draco reeked of smugness and aristocracy. But he was undeniably handsome, with his white blond hair and cold, grey eyes. Talya noticed they were looking right through her. She had a feeling that was all about to change.

"Well well… if it isn't Potty, Weasel, the Mudblood and Co." He drawled looking around at the rest, though still missing out Talya. "What Potter, are you actually paying them to hang out with you? Well, knowing the Weasleys, they would jump at the chance!" he taunted. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed in the background.

Both Ginny and Ron looked ready to throttle him. Talya had had enough. She stood up and turned to Draco

"Shove off Malfoy, you little shit!"

The air around Talya seemed to shift slightly and Draco's eyes found her. He looked startled and even stumbled back a couple of steps. He didn't even register what she had said. Crabbe and Goyle just looked lost.

"Where did you come from?" Draco asked, was it with a hint of fear?

She decided to play around with him, "What do you mean? I've been here. At Hogwarts. The whole time."

"You've been here at Hogwarts all this time?" he was sceptical.

"Yes, I've been here for nearly 4 and a half years (!) What? Never seen me before? Huh," she scoffed, "figures, Draco Malfoy can't even see past his big, fat head."

Draco eyes narrowed in anger first and then confusion. He stared at her and took in her appearance. Long brown tresses, caramel skin and brown eyes. She was quite attractive. Talya was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and cream coloured shorts that might have been a bit too…well…short for this time of year and for this weather. Draco saw that she had on various bits of jewellery and was wearing tights and boots. To him, her attire seemed out of place but he carried on looking her up and down appreciatively.

Sensing this, Talya fidgeted with the bottom of her shorts and glanced over at her group who were also on their feet.

"Where have you been hiding her Potter?" he chided Harry. Addressing Talya, he said, "You don't want to be hanging with that sort of riff-raff, babe."

Talya rolled her eyes. Harry had his fist clenched and was about to advance, when she thought of something to relieve the tension.

"God this place has gone to the dogs!" she sighed dramatically. "Luckily next year…I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!" She was using the same tone of voice as Lauren Lopez. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all had to stifle their laughs.

"What? What the hell is this Pigfarts?!" Draco asked. Talya contemplated whether she should roll around on the floor or not. No that would just get grass everywhere.

"OH! Never heard of it? Figures! Big-Headed Malfoy doesn't even know about Pigfarts! Funny, I was actually told by you."

"What? No! I don't even know what it is." He was just digging his on hole.

She circled around him, "Pigfarts…is only the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy! It's where I am being transferred to next year. And I am certain a Draco Malfoy told me about it."

"I've never even heard of Pigfarts!" he was getting beyond annoyed now.

"That's because Pigfarts…is on MARS!" Harry, Ron and Neville were all red in the face to conceal their laughter. Ginny and Hermione were shaking with mirth.

"I think my father needs a word with Dumbledore, he's letting all sorts of crazy in here!" Draco said.

"Dumbledore…pfft… what an old coot. He's nothing like Rumbleroar! Rumbleroar's the headmaster of Pigfarts. He's a lion…who can talk!"

Everyone but the Slytherin trio roared with laughter.

"You're bloody crazy! All of you! Wait until my father hears of this. He will have you all kicked out!" Draco shouted as he retreated backwards and fled.

"Merlin, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron was wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Stupid little shit needed to be knocked down a peg or two." Talya responded.

"We haven't heard the last of him." Hermione said, as the last of their laughter ebbed away.

"I know. But what's he gonna do to me? Magic doesn't work on me and I'll have you know I am quite apt in martial combat!"

"She's kidding right?" Neville whispered into Harry's ear. Harry just shrugged.

"Come on guys! Let's head in." said Ginny.

"Yes let's eat dinner then all meet up at 7pm in the boy's dorm. Ready for AVPS?" Talya asked.

"If it's as funny as this one then I'm game." said Ron. Everyone else nodded.

"Well then you're in for a treat guys!" Talya smiled.

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reads and reviews, much appreciated, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you like the AVPS one next time. Hopefully I will get it done and up before uni starts next week. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN STARKID. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the responses via reviews, favourites and follows. Sorry for the delay! Uni started 6 weeks ago…-_- and I finally found time to finish chapter 8. This is gonna be uber long! If you haven't watched 'A Very Potter Sequel' and plan on doing so in the near future, I suggest you don't read this cos of SPOILERS, there are some awesome twists in this storyline.**

_Previously: "Come on guys! Let's head in." said Ginny._

"_Yes let's eat dinner then all meet up at 7pm in the boy's dorm. Ready for AVPS?" Talya asked._

"_If it's as funny as this one then I'm game." said Ron. Everyone else nodded._

"_Well then you're in for a treat guys!" Talya smiled. _

Fred and George joined them in the boy's dormitory this time. They had heard about the confrontation with Malfoy and asked exactly what the hell it all meant. Naturally they were intrigued by these musicals, so they along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Luna were sat in the dorm, waiting for Talya to retrieve her laptop.

"Right guys are you ready?" Talya appeared at the door. Everyone made themselves comfortable and assured they had a good view of the laptop.

"I think it appropriate to give a warning before I start the video, don't take some of the silly jokes to heart, although some parts and songs are quite touching and the team that made this love the story and are big fans too. I actually think it's quite a feat to make fun of something you love. It's a great quality!"

Hermione nodded in agreement and everyone hastened Talya to start A Very Potter Sequel.

"Here we go!" said Talya. The screen showed two men appear. After a dialogue, one man danced across the floor.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"I believe that was a pas de bourree." answered Hermione jokingly. "Hang on is this supposed to be Lucius Malfoy?"

Talya nodded. Hermione had worked out why Draco exaggerated his actions and started laughing. The story progressed with a Death Eater number.

"Marries Ginny?" Harry repeated what Malfoy senior said. Ginny blushed. No one decided to comment, and Fred decided to break the uncomfortable tension.

"Oh they are going back in time? A year back? Do those kinds of time turners even exist? "

"Doubt it." said Hermione sharing a secret smirk with Ron and Harry just as Ginny said with a cringe, "Oh Merlin, what are they doing to Lucius?" He was being smothered by hands.

The song ended with the Death Eaters going back, and Harry appeared at Kings Cross.

"It was all a bit hard to believe. Magic, wizardry, owl post! The way he said it made it sound like a joke!" Harry said.

"Oh here come the Weasleys!" said Dean. Everyone burst out with laughter at the Weasley portrayal.

"They got Percy right eh Fred?" George laughed as Fred nodded.

"Urgh they make me look like a total baby, I'm only a year younger than Ron!" said Ginny.

"Look that's where the slap came from!" Neville noticed.

It went on to show Platform 9¾ and Harry and Ron's first meeting.

"Butterface am I, Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry hastily denied it.

"What's with the Redvines?" asked Fred. Talya explained the significance of the sweet snack. They all laughed at the mirror scene and the hug.

"Oh Ronniekins finally found a friend!" George cooed in a baby voice, resulting in him getting hit with a pillow.

The group became a little solemn at the mention of Harry's parents' deaths, but even Harry allowed himself a chuckle at the exaggeration and mumbled, 'Crocodile' under his breath with a smile and a shake of the head.

Then music started and Seamus and Dean were introduced for the first time. Neville and Cho appeared too.

Talya sang along to 'Harry Freakin' Potter', while everyone sniggered along.

"Oh no, Rita Skeeter." disappointment was heard in Hermione's voice. Talya shrugged in a 'What can you do' way.

"Oh Sirius is in this?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah it follows Years 1, 3 and 5 mainly." Talya replied.

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee?" Dean asked startled.

"Yeah he's my godfather." Harry explained, and before Dean could interrupt he added, "He is innocent. He was framed by the same person who helped resurrect Voldemort."

Everyone who knew the story nodded and Dean seemed to take that as enough explanation.

The scene progressed. "Is that Professor Lupin? I liked him." said Luna absentmindedly. Talya nodded.

They laughed at Ron's entrance and their comments about Lupin. Scabbers made an appearance and received glares from everyone who knew the truth, while Ron muttered, "Bloody traitor rat."

Hermione and Crookshanks also came into the story.

"NIGHT TROLL?!" Hermione screamed. "I'll show you Ronald Bilius Weasley!" and then went on to smack every part of Ron she could reach while Ron tried shouting over the laughter of the others, "It's not me! I didn't say tha-OW! Bloody hell Hermione, I never thought you were a-OW-troll!"

"Alright, alright break it up!" Talya screeched. "Hermione stop! That…" she pointed at the screen, "is not Ron; that is the rather lovely Joey Richter PLAYING Ron. You were supposed to be the one to heed my warning. You cannot take all these comments to heart, I will warn you again, things will get worse for your character but they're supposed to be funny, even at your own expense. Now let's continue yes?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance but nodded. Talya continued the video to show the big speech about house elves and the petition.

"Her-my-one!" Fred laughed. The candy lady was introduced and Ron and Hermione went on to describe Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

"Beautiful is he Ron?" Dean said with a chuckle. Ron's ears went red. Everyone laughed as the candy lady was replaced by the obvious Death Eater and then went on to guffaw more when Remus Lupin finally woke up. The whole group was wiping tears from their eyes.

"Oh Merlin if Professor Lupin were to see this!" Harry managed to get out through deep breaths. "He sure does curse a lot. Oh Snape's back! Yes!"

"What? Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Ginny said pointedly.

"You know what I mean, this guy is hilarious!" Harry retorted. The group dissolved into laughter again at the 'butt trumpet' and 'Sourgrape Snape' part.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When the song 'Home' started playing they all became solemn. Talya was mouthing the words and Harry could fully relate to the lyrics. They giggled at the scarf of sexual preference and Draco's entry.

"Subtle." George commented on Draco's introduction and then gasped and laughed when Harry pushed Malfoy. And hooted even more when Dumbledore came and revealed Malfoy wore diapers. Lupin the werewolf scene came, and Dumbledore explained the new security measures. Then Talya spoke:

"You guys are gonna love this!" and then Umbridge walked on, in all HIS glory. The look on everyone's faces morphed from confusion to horror to amusement to outright laughter.

"He's a she? No she's a he?" Neville was still confused.

"Basically, that's the guy who played Voldemort in AVPM, playing a woman Umbridge, but Dumbledore thinks she's a man and is attracted to her/him because he's gay." That statement was met with silence. "What? It's true." She shrugged.

"Whoa this Umbridge is some crazy ass character!" Dean commented. The Quidditch practice scene came and Draco's drawing too. As soon as Draco said the comment about falling into the monstrosity i.e. the toilet, Hermione gasped, "I've got it! That's hilarious!" She looked to Talya who confirmed her suspicion. 'Trust Hermione to figure it out.' Talya thought. The rest looked on with absolutely no clue as to what just happened.

'Hermione can't draw/Lupin can't sing' was met with laughter as was the Ron and Snape bromance. Yet again the mood shifted when 'The Coolest Girl' played, and was met with smiles as the song neared the end. Draco and the Potty monologue came and then the hilarious 'Permission Form to Hogsmeade' played. They were rolling around with laughter at the end of it.

The girls cooed at Malfoy writing his letter. "Did you girls just 'Aww' Malfoy?" Ron asked flabbergasted. He was just met with four stern looks. Lupin was seen giving Harry the Marauder's Map and those who knew of its existence shared a smirk.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Well I've just been scarred!" George and Fred said simultaneously after 'Gettin' Along' played.

The Shrieking Shack scene came and they laughed at the stupidity of not knowing a werewolf. Everyone whooped and cheered when the trio finally became friends. Then they watched the Firenze the centaur scene and laughed at the costume and Ron's antics.

"Okay a bit grossed out with the 'coitus' bit!" Dean cringed. His cringe stayed when the 'Sacrificial Doe' part came.

The comical scene with Umbridge, Dumbledore and Snape had them in fits of laughter again.

"I can't believe I actually feel sorry for Umbridge." Ginny said uncomfortably. "Okay spoke to soon!" as Umbridge attacked Dumbledore.

The Death Eater ruse for the Quidditch game was shown and then Draco entered.

"Okay even I have to admit that was cute." Harry admitted to the 'You came to love me' part. 'Let the Games Begin' started playing.

"I like the way they are portraying the match." Luna commented. The Firebolt came and all the girls – bar Talya - blushed at the near nudity of Lupin. And then became more awkward at the broom, Ron and Hermione scene. They all applauded when Gryffindor won.

"Err gross, poopie flavour!" Neville grimaced when Lupin ate the Bertie Bott's bean.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright I've got to admit that was harsh!" Ron declared after Lucius ripped Draco's picture and said he wasn't his son. The chaotic scene where Sirius had broken into the castle came, but everyone was chuckling at the Ron/Snape bromance again. Then Harry's rage scene came along with the map. 'Those Voices' started playing and the Mirror of Erised scene arrived. Harry's eyes were glassy. Everyone was in a grave mood. Sirius Black finally made his entry.

They all started chuckling again at the invisibility cloak scene and Snape's treatment of Harry.

"Um Talya…what does Sirius mean by, 'she picked James over you?'" Harry asked. Talya contemplated her answer and decided on the truth; anyway he would see the pensieve memory of his parents and Snape at Hogwarts.

"Your dad, mum and Snape all went to school together. Obviously Remus and Sirius went too. But your mum used to tolerate Snape, while the Marauders, well mostly your dad and Sirius, used to torment him. This musical is just extending on that." Harry nodded although he did think that Talya didn't tell him the full truth.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The confrontation scene with Umbridge and Dumbledore came, Umbridge became Headmistress and Snape seeing Lily in the mirror was met with shocked gasps.

The complaints of Umbridge's regime came and Lupin getting fired was met with 'Nooo's!'

"She is mental!" Ron yelled after the scene where Umbridge saw her dead Mama, showed just how psychotic she was. "More like bi-polar." Hermione added.

The evil plotting of Lucius and Umbridge came and 'Guys Like Potter' played to persuade Snape to join them in their plans. Harry watched intently and was quite sure that something similar to this happened while his parents were at school. He felt slightly bad for Snape but he couldn't forget how he mistreated him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The detention was announced and the Harry/Snape heart to heart came. 'Drunken Snape is funny.' Ginny thought. Although the scene became very awkward when the motorboat part came. Harry walked to the detention. "I wasn't that dumb! It's obviously a trap." Harry argued for himself.

The twins laughed at Ron and Hermione's expense when they had their cute Spiderman scene. Although everyone had faces of surprise when 'Little D' was revealed to be Draco Malfoy. From the future. Leader of the centaurs.

"Ahh the Ron-Hermione-Draco love triangle begins again." Dean guffawed.

"Aww look Ronniekins is jealous." Fred joked.

"Yay Rumbleroar!" Harry joined in as another of Draco's paintings popped up. "Haha! Okay the poop nose thing was funny!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So that's where your text tone came from! 'Did you get my text?'" George mimicked.

The rescue mission using pizza was so funny and they cheered when Snape came to save them.

"Oh a prop malfunction!" Hermione mused.

"That's what you think." Talya responded pointedly. "Lupin's back!" she got the attention back to the musical.

"Yes they got that rat bastard!" Ron fist pumped, but soon was confused. "Wait, that's not Pettigrew?"

His question was answered as the Taylor Lautner poster morphed into Pettigrew. "Ohh!" Realisation dawned on Hermione. "They used the fake prop malfunction to steer us away from Pettigrew's real disguise."

As the scene played out, they all guffawed.

"Redvines, what the hell can't they do?!" all the boys chorused. The scene continued.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sirius! That's terrible advice about girls. We see where it came from now!" Ginny chastised. The play took a turn for the worse as Lupin transformed yet again, Pettigrew escaped and Sirius got injured. And then Umbridge re-entered.

"My absolute favourite scene is coming!" Talya clapped excitedly. She mouthed each and every line when Dumbledore came back too and then stood up and started singing, 'Stutter', much to the enjoyment of the others.

"Well don't you tell me to go and say I'm the one, d-d-do you think I'm dumb? I'm sorry did I just stutter? Won't tell you what you know, this is the end, you were never my friend, you were never my, you were never my lover!" and she proceeded to do the 'Dementor Dance' as everyone cheered along. However, when the song ended:

"Do they save Sirius?" Neville asked in a hushed tone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco saves the day!" Luna said, just as they travelled back in time.

"Eerily familiar right Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile. "I like the way they've portrayed the time travel sequence. Look at past Hermione! And Draco, the exact opposite of the girl who plays him." He said while laughing.

Talya once again sang with the cast, this time singing 'No Way.' "A good pep song right?" she asked the group. The play went on and they could see the storyline finally fitting into place.

"Hold on a second! Draco's real father?" Ginny asked. "Is this what you figured out before Mione?" Hermione nodded while stifling her giggles.

"DOBBY?!" Ron and Harry screeched. "This is too good, absolutely hilarious! What a great twist!" everyone wiped tears of laughter from their eyes when Lucius said his next line.

But again the mood changed when the Cruciatus Curse was used on the play-Hermione. Talya gave Neville a reassuring look. Luna broke the group's silence;

"Of course, a werewolf answers to its own call. That's where he disappeared to before."

The twins cheered when Lucius was attacked by Lupin, breaking the uneasy tension.

They all laughed freely at Umbridge's confusion of there being two sets of kids. And their comical Patroni.

Talya said a line with the rest of the cast; "It's Firenze, our centaur friend!"

The fighting scene was so entertaining, and the head-butt had everyone reeling.

"Hang on. Please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going." said Dean looking slightly sick. "Oh no! It is!" He continued when the fight ended and Firenze realised he finally found a woman strong enough for coitus. Everyone else's faces ranged from disgust to amusement as Umbridge was taken away.

"Yes! Lupin got the traitor rat!" Ron cheered.

"Sirius is free!" Harry rejoiced, wishing that this could happen in real life.

Draco and Hermione had their talk and everyone sucked in their breath or whistled lowly as it played out.

"Man that was harsh! Poor Draco!" Fred said.

"Yay Luna finally made her entry! Of course you would know about Pigfarts!" Neville laughed.

"Match made in heaven you and Malfoy are." Ginny teased Luna, while she ducked her head timidly.

"Last song guys!" Talya piped up as 'Days of Summer' played. After Harry's speech, the reprise of their favourite song played. Everyone who had watched 'A Very Potter Musical' joined in with Talya as she sang with such enthusiasm.

Harry looked to around the dorm at his friends and just couldn't help but smile. Talya had brought happiness to him with the simplest things.

**A/N: and I thought the AVPM one was long. I can't believe the number of times I used 'laugh' in this. Siriusly couldn't find other synonyms…but all you can do when it comes to StarKid is laugh! xP  
Hope you like it and also hope updates will be coming to you soon. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MAY REFERENCE.**

**A/N: HAPPY 2013! We survived the end of the world! So sorry for the delay. I went on holiday for 4 weeks and then started uni straight away, been very hectic! This is kind of a short filler chapter, but has some foreshadowing ;)**

The next morning, Talya was bustling around in excitement. She had put on her new Gryffindor robes. She couldn't believe it was happening. First day of lessons at Hogwarts! Of course all the teachers knew of her existence but she wouldn't have the weirdness of students staring at her because of her lack of magic. Even the students she had met on her first day here didn't remember her and now they could not acknowledge her due to the charm Dumbledore had placed on them. Truth be told though, she was very relieved about that.

As everyone assembled for breakfast, they could see the slight difference in Harry. He was laughing easily now and was more light-hearted. Hermione was thankful towards Talya:

"We've been trying so hard to help him. But you seem to have managed in two days what we couldn't achieve in two months. We thought that leading the DA might ease some of his worries but…"

Talya was about to contradict her, but Hermione cut her off, "Do you ever think you've come here for a reason? Like a task or something?" Talya contemplated this and shrugged as Hermione walked ahead to their first lesson. Thoughts were running through her head;

'Why was she here?'

'Was she changing things, was she even allowed to alter events? What would happen if she tried?' Ron shook her out of her reverie and they proceeded to the lessons.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Amazing. That's how she described her day. Full of knowledge and magic. She never would have thought school would be amazing but this was no ordinary school. She loved Ancient Runes and Charms the most. Even though she couldn't perform the magic required it was so fascinating. The group was a bit apprehensive about Defence with Umbridge, but were relieved when Harry didn't rise to Umbridge's bait. When Ron questioned him about it after he just replied,

"It's hard to take anything that toad says seriously once you've seen AVPS." Everyone laughed at this.

After dinner they congregated in the Gryffindor Common Room. Talya, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were talking about the Astronomy class they had later that night.

"I am looking forward to that so much. I mean in my world I studied Physics. But my absolute favourite topic was Astronomy. It will be interesting to see how different it is and what methods are used." She loved Astrophysics, especially stars. They fascinated her the most. One star in particular she loved. The brightest star in the sky. Hint hint.

Soon Ron and Neville were engaged in a game of wizard's chess and Hermione was engrossed in a huge tome, so it was just Harry and Talya. An awkward silence had settled between them and they kept shooting furtive glances at each other, wanting to start a topic, _any_ topic to talk about. Just as Talya was about to bring out the awkward turtle, Harry blurted out:

"What's that on your wrist?" He was pointing at Talya's left wrist. She looked down at her hand and could see the Deathly Hallows symbol tattoo peeking out from under her sleeve. She pulled the rest of the sleeve up and showed it to him.

"It's a tattoo of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The first tattoo I ever got." She paused and contemplated whether she should tell him the story or not. She went with the latter.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you more about its origins. But you will find out about it soon."

"So it's something to do with my future?" Talya nodded. "Can't you tell me anything?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I promised Dumbledore. It's better if I don't. As much as I would love to change things," she stopped and thought about Sirius and his imminent death, "I'm not even sure what would happen if I tried. Imagine me changing an event, if I adjust the course of history, I wouldn't know how drastically I have altered things and no longer have the future knowledge."

Harry nodded in defeat but also saw the sadness that Talya was emitting.

"Do you miss your family and friends from your world?" he asked timidly.

Talya thought about her mother Claire, her father Suraj, younger brother Taj, her best friends Reshma and Hannah. "Yeah, I do. But I do not regret being sent here. I love it here. Even if Dumbledore doesn't find a way back for me, I had a good fifteen to twenty years with my family and friends."

"Tell me about them." Harry said. So Talya went on to describe her parents and sibling and her friends, the antics she got up to with them and their looks and appearance. When she finished she saw that Harry was a bit subdued.

"Are you thinking about your parents Harry?" He nodded in confirmation.

"It's cruel that they were taken from you so early. I'm sure you're keeping them alive in you, not just by looks but your traits too. Harry…" he looked up at her, "You act like you are so alone in the world, but believe me when I say that you have the biggest family on Earth. Well my Earth at least. There's not a person in my world who hasn't heard of Harry Potter."

He laughed gently, shaking his head and said, "I still can't believe that."

"Well you better!" she quirked.

Wanting to change the subject, Harry asked, "So… do you have any other tattoos?"

"Oh yes! I've got an Aum on the back of my neck," she lifted her hair to show him, "And an infinity sign on my left ankle. On my right hipbone I've got a Pad- actually you don't need to know that." she blushed. That was a rather personal and intimate tattoo she got as an homage to a character. "And er…ahem I have my initials on my right wrist." She finished off quickly. Her many bracelets were covering that particular tattoo.

"Hmmm maybe I should get a tattoo?" Harry quipped.

"You know you should, maybe of a Phoenix or your parent's initials!" Even though Harry was joking at first he was quickly warming to the idea.

"Anyway change of topic, I was thinking that maybe we should make a photo album." He said.

"For what?" Talya questioned.

"For you." Talya raised her eyebrows. "Well, we don't know how long you might be here, so I thought we could document your stay. It could include both wizard and Muggle photographs."

"That would be awesome. Thanks Harry!" She gave him a quick hug. Harry went slightly red in the face.

The portrait door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Hey guys." They all addressed her with 'Hellos'.

In a lowered tone she said, "When is the next DA meeting guys?"

Hermione was the one to answer, "How about tomorrow evening, I can let everyone know with the coin. Talya you can come with us too."

"Sure thing. I want to see what it's like, but make sure I don't break out with a rendition of 'Voldemort is Going Down'."

They all chuckled. But Ginny quickly silenced them when she said,

"Isn't it time for your Astronomy class?"

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Hermione cried. Everyone gathered their things and ran out of the common room at top speed.

"Thanks for the reminder Ginny!" Talya shouted across as she left last.

Laughing at their antics she yelled back, "You're welcome!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MAY REFERENCE.**

**A/N: I watched Les Miserables last weekend… OMG IT WAS AMAZING! Yes I did cry :'( Did any of you see it? What was your favourite part/song? I loved Anne's rendition of 'I Dreamed a Dream'. Okay on with the story!**

The DA lesson turned out to be great fun. Discovering the Room of Requirement was joyous enough. She wondered if it would work for her. She figured that she can't be fully Muggle seeing as she saw Hogwarts for itself not some age-old derelict building, but obviously she wasn't a witch. So she created a term for herself, 'Squiggle', a bit of a Squib and a Muggle.

Even though Talya only observed the lesson from the corner, she could see that the students were enjoying the rebellious way they were attaining knowledge. That day they were covering the Stunning spell. Shouts of 'Stupefy' could be heard and cushions littered the floor of the Room. She also noticed that Harry seemed more comfortable in his role as teacher and kept flashing grins in her direction. But he also couldn't keep his eyes off a certain Miss Chang. 'Best not interfere with that,' Talya thought. She loved seeing Neville gain more confidence and his improvement with Defence. At the end, Harry congratulated everyone with their progress and let them know to check their coins for the next meeting.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next couple of days flew by. Talya did find the rest of the subjects interesting too but Potions she was a bit apprehensive about because of Snape's 'reaction' (she hoped she wasn't imagining things) to her the other day. He didn't really acknowledge her in the lesson. He continued to be his cruel self but she could have sworn she felt his eyes on her throughout the period.

The day before the dreaded Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match, Talya, Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking through the corridors, headed towards dinner. They were currently trying to cheer Ron up and boost his confidence for the upcoming game.

"Ron it will be okay, you're a good Keeper. You'll see… you'll wipe the smirk off stupid Malfoy's face!" Hermione said with a wry smile.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, filthy Mudblood!" Draco's voice sounded behind them.

'Oh here we go again.' thought Talya as Harry and Ron turned and automatically whipped out their wands.

"It's you who should rinse out your mouth Malfoy!" Ron replied with venom in his voice.

"Ron, Harry, guys it's okay, he's not worth it, that word doesn't even affect me." Hermione tried to avoid a fight. That's when Talya spoke up:

"Yes you're right Hermione, there's nothing wrong with being a Muggleborn. Pureblood Supremacists admit to hating them when they don't even know they are the cause of their own 'problem'." She aired quote marks when saying 'problem'.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Now what are you barking on about?!"

"Don't _you_ know the origins of Muggleborns?" Talya questioned. As she looked at the confusion on the others faces, she gathered they didn't know as well.

"Well, Muggleborns have families that have lost the knowledge of their wizarding legacy. They inherit magic from a distant ancestor, namely Squibs who have married Muggles. And where do Squibs hail from? Of course high and saintly Purebloods." She said scathingly.

"No offence Ron, you know I'm not talking about all Purebloods right?" she added.

Ron just nodded, wanting to hear more.

"And how exactly do we create the problem?" asked Draco with anger.

"Seriously? You're actually asking me this? You do know that the main cause for Squibs in the family is because of inbreeding. You practically cancel out the magical genes but choosing to marry you're bloody cousins! No pun intended."

Understanding dawned on Hermione's face; Ron and Harry were considering this too. Even Draco had a slight frown on his face, as if he was contemplating this but it vanished almost immediately.

"I don't believe any of this stupidity! It's all fake, like the foolish school you were talking about!"

Having had enough Talya resorted to the only thing she could think that would drive him away. With an almighty sigh she paced towards him while singing, almost screaming in his face,

"PIGFARTS PIGFARTS HERE I COME!" Draco had already started backing up. "PIGFARTS PIGFARTS YUM YUM YUM!"

"Crazy bint! My father will be hearing about this!" he shouted while he ran down the hall.

Talya turned around to the Golden Trio's laughter.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Awesome hat Luna!" Talya exclaimed at the hat shaped as a life-size lion's head.

"Thank you. I'm supporting Gryffindor." Luna replied in a dreamy voice.

Talya was excited about viewing her first match even though this was going to be slightly disastrous and the outcome would be terrible. She could already see the 'Weasley is our King' badges on the Slytherins.

'Here we go.' she thought as they descended down to the Quidditch pitch.

xXx

It had gone exactly how it went in the book. Even though Gryffindor had won, the team had lost so much more. They had congregated back in the common room as Ron walked back in. As soon as he said he was going to resign the team tomorrow, Harry said,

"If you resign, there'll only be three players left on the team." At Ron's puzzled look he said, "I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George." Ron yelped in shock and Hermione retold the story.*

As everyone sat miserably, but Talya knew that would change any…minute…now.

Hermione turned from the window with a smile, "Hagrid's back."*

xXx

They all visited Hagrid that night and introduced Talya to him. She took an instant liking to the kind half-giant. At this moment he was still covered in bruises and cuts due to Grawp, although Talya was probably the only one who knew that. He retold the events of his mission to them after deeming it safe to trust Talya. Umbridge had also visited that night, luckily she didn't catch them as they had Harry's invisibility cloak. This also reminded Talya of the catastrophic Care of Magical Creatures lesson that was coming up; it was to be inspected by Umbitch. The subject was to be about Thestrals. She wondered if she would be able to see them.

xXx

Turns out she could view the fascinating creatures. She had seen her Nana die when she was eight years old. They were quite beautiful in a grotesque way. The Thestrals had white, shining eyes on a dragonish face and a black skeletal body with big leathery wings.* Umbridge had been her malevolent self and Talya and Hermione were both fuming at the end of the lesson.

xXx

December soon arrived with more snow and more homework. Not that Talya was complaining. She was doing magic homework in a magic school! She could see that Harry wanted to be away from Hogwarts for Christmas though. He obviously didn't know he was invited to the Burrow. It looked like she was the one to be alone over the holidays. So she thought to bring the subject up.

"How are you getting back to the Burrow for Christmas Ron?"

"But you guys are coming too!" Harry's head shot up from his essay. "Didn't I say? Mum wrote and told me to invite both of you weeks ago!"

Both Talya and Harry were visibly elated at this. Although Talya became solemn because she knew they would be spending it at Grimmauld Place but the thought of finally meeting Sirius picked up her spirits.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The holidays neared and the last DA meeting before breaking up for Christmas was being held. They were recapping everything they had previously learnt. Everyone had vastly improved but after watching Neville, who had developed beyond recognition, Talya along with Harry felt immensely proud.

As it ended, Talya remembered this was the meeting where Harry would have his first kiss. As she traipsed out the room, she saw Cho and Harry talking at the back of the room and Ginny lingering nearby too. Even though Ginny was dating Michael Corner, it was obvious that she still had feelings for Harry, as much as she denied it. Talya approached Ginny, linked arms with her, gave her a sympathetic smile and walked with her back to the common room.

xXx

Harry entered through the portrait hole some time later. Talya had a knowing smile on her face.

"So…Harry. Feeling okay? You look a bit dazed."

Harry broke from his trance and said, "Shut up. I bet you knew it was going to happen."

"Knew what was going to happen?" Ron questioned.

Harry went on to describe what had occurred between him and Cho. After Ron's dense comments and Hermione's explanation of Cho's turmoil, Ron said,

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."*

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."* Hermione retorted.

And Talya laughed. She knew they didn't in the book originally but she loved this moment in the film. She laughed whole-heartedly and was soon joined by the Trio.

Afterwards they called it a night and went up to their respective dormitories. Talya fell into a peaceful sleep. She had forgotten what was to happen this night. Only when she was rudely awakened by Harry's screams did she remember; Mr Weasley had been attacked.

**A/N: * denotes it's directly from the HP5 book, or it has been slightly altered. Bit of a filler chapter for you all! Please Review with ideas on improvement or any opinions. Wrote this while listening to the HP soundtrack…Ahh I love 'This is the Night' from HP and the GOF!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MAY REFERENCE.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews…it's much appreciated! x**

Hermione and Talya shot out of bed, put on their dressing gowns and ran out the door to see Neville guiding Professor McGonagall into the boy's dormitories. They followed without question. Harry looked terrible; he was drenched in sweat and was pale as a ghost. He was in hysterics, trying to explain the danger that Mr Weasley was in.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Harry yelled, "I tell you, I saw it happen!"*

McGonagall told him she was taking him to the headmaster. "Weasley, you ought to come too."

"We're coming too, Professor." Talya piped up. McGonagall didn't protest.

They all entered Dumbledore's office. He was slightly surprised at the entourage. McGonagall went on to explain Harry's predicament only to be interrupted by him, although he could hardly explain it either. The headmaster sent Fawkes to send a warning if Umbridge was notified of students out of bed, and as he sent the portraits to their other frames to alert the right people, Harry turned on Talya.

"You knew didn't you? You knew this was going to happen! Why didn't you stop it from happening?!"

"Harry, I couldn't, I have tried to explai-…" she tried to reply.

"NO! Because you didn't say anything, Mr Weasley is now probably fighting for his life! We could have let the Order know!"

Talya was now at the end of her tether. She knew he was angry, confused and upset but no one spoke to her like that.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, and everyone's eyes turned to her. "I am very sorry that this happened to Mr Weasley Harry, and I am even sorrier that I knew this was going to happen, and no matter how much I wanted to stop it I couldn't." Little did she know, she would be going back on her own words soon.

Everyone was stunned into silence. "Everything happens for a reason. And trust me when I say, there is a very important reason why you saw what you saw. But I what I will tell you is that Mr Weasley will be fine and this vision debacle is going to be very vital in the future."

As she said this, Dumbledore eyes twinkled with some sort of understanding; like a puzzle piece had fit into place. He picked up one of his silver instruments and tapped it with his wand. Green smoke started to issue out of it and took the form of a snake.

"Naturally, naturally." he murmured. "But in essence divided?"* The snake divided into two snakes and Talya realised what the significance to this was. Dumbledore had found out about the piece of Voldemort's soul in Harry. And probably that Nagini was a Horcrux too. She met Dumbledore's eye and gave a slight nod of her head. He gave a look of grim satisfaction and sighed.

McGonagall was sent to retrieve the rest of the Weasley children. Harry would not even look at Talya and she was very disheartened. Hermione gave her a reassuring look but Ron didn't seem to want to be in Talya's company either.

Once Fred, George and Ginny were inside the office the headmaster briefly described the events of the night and told them that they, along with Harry and Ron were taking a Portkey to Grimmauld Place right now. McGonagall was told to take Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as they all left Talya let out a frustrated groan. "Argh! This is too hard. How am I supposed to rectify my friendship with Harry now? He hates me. I thought he understood I couldn't change anything."

"My dear, I am sure young Harry doesn't hate you. He has been, as you know, through a terrible ordeal tonight. And being armed with future knowledge is no easy thing."

"But I just feel so useless." Talya said dejectedly.

"If you chose to change things, I fear the consequences could be dire." Dumbledore stated.

"What would happen?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that." he lied. He knew what would happen, but he would let everything run its course, for the greater good. What if the present was ruined because he decided to intervene?

"Now Miss Ma-Gilbert, I suggest you return to your dormitories. Do not dwell on this for too long. I'm sure it will work out for the best."

With a small nod she made her way back through the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Hermione and Talya went to their lessons in a solemn mood. Today was the last day of term before the holidays. Hermione had already decided that she was not going on the skiing holiday with her parents. Both Talya and Hermione were now going to Grimmauld Place.

Umbridge had found out that the Weasleys and Harry had disappeared right under her nose before term had officially ended and was fuming, even though Dumbledore had told her the events of the night before and that he had given them permission to go. She had threatened to write to the Minister. Frankly, Talya couldn't care less about the toad.

She knew that the visit to St. Mungo's was occurring right now. She also knew that Mr Weasley would survive and be fighting fit but couldn't help to say a prayer for him. It just felt all too real now.

That night both girls sat packing their belongings into their respective trunks, hardly talking though.

"Hermione, you don't hate me do you? I did want to stop it but-…"

"No of course not." Hermione cut through. "I just didn't quite know what to say. I mean it's just so easy to forget your origins and your foreknowledge. It was just like a transfer student had come into our midst, brought us laughter, and made us forget our worries. I didn't realise how hard it must be for you, with all the future knowledge, being a universe away from your home and the people you love. And I know what Harry said was hurtful but he can be very rash. I wouldn't think on it if I were you. And anyway you are a very strong person Talya."

Talya's eyes were brimming with tears. "That means a lot to me, coming from my role model and all."

Hermione spluttered as if to object but couldn't get much said as Talya leapt up and engulfed her in a bear hug.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The following day, the train left from Hogsmeade Station in the morning. Talya actually enjoyed it so much. It's not every day you get to sit on the Hogwarts Express. She had visited Glenfinnan in Scotland once, it was amazing and the train did have a feel of The Express but of course nothing could beat the real thing.

But every time she felt glee over something, she automatically felt guilty. About how the Weasleys were probably worried sick about their father, how Harry was undoubtedly holed up in his room, alienating himself. But Talya couldn't help the bubble of excitement growing within her as she thought about meeting Sirius. Around five thirty, they neared Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Talya was beside herself. Hermione was confused as to why she was nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Who is picking us up 'Mione?" Talya asked.

"Oh Tonks. She's a member of the…you know…and also an Aur-…" Hermione stopped at the look on Talya's face. "Of course you already know this." Talya just stuck her tongue out childishly while Hermione rolled her eyes.

They got their things together and departed the train. Hermione easily spotted Tonks in the crowd, her hair prominently stood out. It was a deep purple and spiky today. She was undeniably good-looking with dark eyes and a pale heart-shaped face. 'Maybe it was a 'Black' family member thing', Talya thought and now was even more eager to see Sirius.

Tonks introduced herself to Talya but asked no more questions about why she was there. Maybe Dumbledore had briefed her on the subject. Tonks told them they would be Side-Along Apparating to Grimmauld Place. Talya gulped but offered her arm; she was not looking forward to it. In a loud crack they were gone.

"Oh my wizard god!" Talya exclaimed holding her chest. It had felt like someone had put the heart pressure machine around her whole body and squeezed it to no return. As suddenly as it started the air released and she opened her eyes to find herself on a street. She breathed in deeply, after her exclamation, to try and regain the function of her lungs again.

"Talya, I need you to read this in your head." Tonks held out a paper that said, 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'

As soon as she read it, the paper disintegrated and she looked up to see Number Twelve appearing from between the other houses. Talya stood there, with her mouth open, marvelling at magic yet again.

"Come on, let's go inside quickly!" Tonks ushered them inside.

They stepped over the threshold, and were greeted by Christmas decorations in the long hallway. They walked down the passage. Talya could hear voices coming from the stairs leading down to the kitchen.

"Be reasonable about this Sirius." A hushed tone could be heard.

"I don't care Moony, I have waited so long…too lo-…" the other voice, who had to be Sirius, stopped talking as the new arrivals came into view.

Sirius looked from Tonks to Hermione and finally his eyes settled on Talya. He stared unashamedly as he drank in her form. His eyes met hers; grey met hazel, and Talya bewilderedly saw extreme happiness and relief shining from them. He sighed in content and said with such ease,

"Talya Marie…you're here!"

**A/N: Finally Sirius makes his entrance! (and Remus and Tonks). Do you think I should do a Sirius POV? Can you guess what is going to happen to Talya Marie…I think I might have made a bit obvs! PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MAY REFERENCE. Sorry I have been gone way too long…just life getting in the way, 2 reports, 4 weeks of revision and 7 uni exams later, I am free and hopefully will get back into updating regularly…thanks so much for sticking with me, I really really appreciate it x**

_Previously: They stepped over the threshold, and were greeted by Christmas decorations in the long hallway. They walked down the passage. Talya could hear voices coming from the stairs leading down to the kitchen._

"_Be reasonable about this Sirius." A hushed tone could be heard._

"_I don't care Moony, I have waited so long…too lo-…" the other voice, who had to be Sirius, stopped talking as the new arrivals came into view._

_Sirius looked from Tonks to Hermione and finally his eyes settled on Talya. He stared unashamedly as he drank in her form. His eyes met hers; grey met hazel, and Talya bewilderedly saw extreme happiness and relief shining from them. He sighed in content and said with such ease,_

"_Talya Marie…you're here!"_

_2 hours before_

Remus walked into the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place to see Sirius sitting at the table looking quite morose. He looked up to Remus as he took the seat opposite him.

"Are the kids okay?" he asked.

"As well as they can be, considering the events of last night." Remus replied. "I've just been contacted by Dumbledore. He said Hermione will be coming here tonight."

Sirius nodded but could tell that Remus had something more to say. "She won't be coming alone Sirius, she is going to be joined by…by…"

"Come on Moony spit it out!" Sirius snapped.

"By Talya!" Remus blurted out. Sirius became pale as he processed Remus's words.

"What?" he whispered. "Talya Marie? My Talya?"

"But that's just it Padfoot, it won't be your Talya. She doesn't know you yet. You can't tell her anything."

"How am I…what am I going to…?" Sirius could hardly construct sentences. "17 years Moony, 17 years since I saw her…since I last touched…I don't know what I am going to do." He said tiredly while running his hands through his hair. Remus could only look on while his friend was in despair.

_Running up to Hermione, Tonks and Talya's arrival_

Sirius could hardly contain himself. How was he going to face her without making a fool of himself, without giving anything away? He thought he could bury all these feelings but memories resurfaced. He remembered her touch, her laugh, the habit of twirling her hair when she was nervous, and the look in her eyes when he had angered her. He laughed quietly as he thought of all the smacks and hits he had endured when he would tease her.

Seeing this Remus said, "Sirius, just be careful around her. I'm sure it will be hard but she can't know." Sirius was about to reply but heard the front door open. He jumped up from his chair and ran up the stairs to the hallway, Remus hot on his heels.

"Sirius please! Don't do or say anything stupid!" he hissed. "Be reasonable about this Sirius."

"I don't care Moony, I have waited so long…too lo-…" Sirius suddenly stopped talking as the three girls came closer. His eyes rove over Hermione and Tonks, almost dismissively. He was drawn, like a magnet, to _her_. There she was. After all this time she looked exactly how he remembered. Beautiful. She had a look of apprehension mixed with excitement. Was this excitement for him? His eyes met hers and he felt complete. He sighed in content and said with practiced ease,

"Talya Marie…you're here!"

xXx

"Dumbledore informed us of our extra guest." Remus quickly intervened with a smile. Sirius and Talya were still gaping at each other. Talya had to be honest; he looked good for a man in his mid-thirties, who had spent more than a decade in Azkaban and a year on the run. Sirius was tall, well-built and extremely handsome considering his years of malnourishment and mistreatment. He had lush black hair and a five o'clock shadow appearing on his face. But his eyes were something else. Poems were written about eyes like these. They were a steely grey and she felt she could get lost in them if she was standing closer to him. She was broken out of her reverie when Ginny came running down the stairs.

"Hermione!" she leapt onto Hermione as she gave her a hug. "Talya." Ginny nodded in her direction. 'Great (!) Also mad at me it seems.' Talya thought in her mind.

"Come let me show you to your rooms." said Ginny. Hermione trudged along behind her, Talya followed too but turned to Sirius and said with a smile, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Anything for you Talya." Sirius said with such sincerity.

xXx

As soon as the three girls entered their room, the door was slammed shut and Hermione turned on Talya.

"Okay that was weird. What's going on?" she asked her.

Talya was just as confused. "I really don't know. Whatever I was expecting it wasn't that. I mean he was acting like he knows me. But he can't know me…right?"

Ginny who had no idea what was going on (and was still unhappy with Talya) interrupted the other two girls, "Okay what the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione quickly replied, "Its Sirius. You didn't see him downstairs just now. The way he spoke to Talya and how he was looking at her. There's something going on."

Ginny had momentarily forgotten that she was upset with Talya. "What do you mean? How can he know her? Today is the first time they met!"

"Well I want to know what's going on." said Talya. Ginny traipsed across the room and rummaged through a drawer. She then pulled out something long, stringy and fleshy.

"Time for some sleuthing methinks." she said as she held the extendable ears.

xXx

Meanwhile downstairs, Remus pulled Sirius upstairs into the formal drawing room once Tonks had left for the kitchen.

"Sirius what were you thinking? Did you not see the looks on their faces? I'm sure they know something is up."

"Well I wasn't thinking was I? You don't get it Remus." Sirius said tiredly.

"I'll have you know that was also hard for me! In case you have forgotten, she was my friend and I loved her too if not in the same way as you. She became a part of all our lives."

The two friends were at a stalemate when the fireplace burst into life as someone Flooed in. Sirius turned to the green flames and groaned.

"What do you want Snivellous?" None of the occupants of the room saw the fleshy string passing under the door.

"Eloquent as ever Black." Snape sneered. "I have not come here on my own accord. I doubt that day would ever come. Dumbledore has sent me. I assume you know why."

"Talya." said Remus. "When did she arrive to Hogwarts?"

"At the beginning of November." replied Snape.

"So that means she goes back when she's eighteen?" said Sirius. Outside the door, Talya frowned. She would go back home when she was eighteen? But she was twenty years old.

"Precisely. It may be two or three years from now. However it doesn't look like her appearance changes much." said Snape with a contemplating look.

"Yes I agree with you Severus. Surely she must change over a period of three years. I mean she is fifteen or sixteen right now yes? She was eighteen when we met her in 1978." said Remus.

The three eavesdropping girls all faced each other with equal looks of shock. Talya was going back in time?!

"We cannot give her any details of her future, or our past to put it another way. Dumbledore has explicitly stressed this. So…" Snape turned to Sirius, "make sure you keep it reigned in, mutt."

Sirius growled in anger. "I won't put her in danger. I know her better than you. She was _my_ fiancée. I love her." Talya's mouth opened in astonishment. She could hardly believe her ears.

"Whatever it may have been, at this point it would be paedophilia." Snape said viciously.

"Severus please. Sirius knows his limits. We will not do anything untoward." Remus reassured.

In the hallway outside, Talya was staring at the door numbly. Hermione and Ginny silently conversed over her head and retracted the extendable ear. They helped Talya up and quickly returned to the bedroom as they heard the men moving to exit the room.

Once the bedroom door closed, Talya collapsed onto the bed, eyes still staring straight ahead. Hermione and Ginny tentatively sat beside her.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" she whispered. Hermione didn't even have it in her to admonish her bad language.

**A/N: Well the twist is out! I know…cliché much? But everyone is all confused about Talya. I very much want Sirius/Talya's relationship to mirror the 11****th**** Doctor/Rivers love story, how it worked backwards and how one person always knew more than the other! Anyway please REVIEW! Reviews make me a happy bunny and maybe now updates will come quicker… (Disclaimer: that was not blackmail in any way or form) :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES. Only Talya Marie is mine. ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING I MAY REFERENCE.**

_Previously: In the hallway outside, Talya was staring at the door numbly. Hermione and Ginny silently conversed over her head and retracted the extendable ear. They helped Talya up and quickly returned to the bedroom as they heard the men moving to exit the room._

_Once the bedroom door closed, Talya collapsed onto the bed, eyes still staring straight ahead. Hermione and Ginny tentatively sat beside her._

"_What the fuck did I just hear?" she whispered. Hermione didn't even have it in her to admonish her bad language. _

Talya was still trying to process everything in her head. She was going to go back in time. The three men across the hall, thought she was sixteen when in fact she was probably 21 (seeing as she was going to become 21 less than a month before she came to this world) and she was (or was going to be?) engaged to marry Sirius? In her head that felt cruel, like a prank. What would Sirius see in her?

"Well we know why Sirius was acting weird now." Ginny broke the silence. Astonishingly, Talya let a loud laugh out and tried to supress her amusement. Hermione and Ginny shared a worried glance.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Well what else do you want me to do? I'm going back in time, and obviously I don't stay there cos I don't see any older version of me running around!" Talya said hysterically. "I become Sirius's fiancée, me!" she said while patting her chest. She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes but they were quickly becoming tears of panic. "Just when I think I might be okay being here, I am going to be whisked away yet again and leave people I have grown to love as real individuals and not just characters in a book," she sobbed.

Ginny and Hermione sensed her growing discomfort and quickly took her in for a hug. They consoled her until she was quiet and the trio sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

Again it was Ginny who broke the silence. "What are you going to do?"

Talya looked up and sighed. "Well I'll tell you what I won't do; I won't let it get to me. I think it will be better for us to act like we don't know anything. And I might withhold my real age for a little while too."

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "That's just cruel. Sirius is going to have a hard time as it is." She held Talya's gaze for a while as she tried to construct her next question. "Talya do you think you could reciprocate his feelings?"

Talya contemplated this for a while before answering, "I think I'm halfway there." she whispered quietly. At the other girls' confused looks she continued, "I mean, I know the only Sirius that I've 'known' since now is someone from a book and it's probably an infatuation or obsession but… but to know that I'm loved by him, or at least some future version of me is, and that the love between 'us' was so strong that it was going to be marriage? That's worth believing in. But I am scared. Falling so deeply in love with someone and then never seeing them again? How am I going to do that? I don't know how Sirius survived these last…what? Sixteen, seventeen years? I have a feeling future me told him he would be seeing me again."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't make him feel so bad by letting him think you are sixteen when you are of age already." said Hermione.

"Yes, but maybe she can tell him the truth when she is sure of her own feelings." Ginny countered.

"I guess… it might be fun. But not too much fun, I care about Sirius."

"Of course Hermione." said Talya. "So…we are not going to disclose to anyone that we know I am going back in time or that I am of age until I tell you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ginny and Hermione echoed.

Talya thought she should clear up the tension with Ginny from earlier. "Ginny, I hope you're not still angry with me. I'm really sorry, I know I should have said something but I -…"

Ginny cut across her, "I know Talya, I am sorry too."

Talya felt inclined to ask even though she knew the outcome, "How is your father? You went to St. Mungo's today?"

"Yeah we did. He's awake and talking. They just need to try and stop the wounds bleeding. But he's going to be alright."

Talya and Hermione nodded and smiled. "How's Harry doing?" Hermione voiced the question that Talya wanted to ask.

"He's been really quiet and secluded in his room. He thinks he's a threat to everyone because he thinks You-Know-Who is in his head."

"Well, have you talked to him about it Ginny?" Talya asked. "You of all people would know about that."

Ginny breathed deeply, the memories of her first year still haunted her sometimes. "Yeah I think I will go to him now."

"I'll come with you too, if that's okay?" Ginny nodded. "Talya, will you be okay on your own?"

"Course Hermione. I'm just going to unpack and I'll meet you downstairs." Talya said with a smile, although it was slightly forced. Hermione and Ginny then left the room and made their way upstairs to Harry and Ron's room.

xXx

After unpacking her belongings, Talya was making her way downstairs but peeked into the drawing room. There she saw a piano. 'Oh it's been ages since I've last played!' she thought as she looked at it longingly. Thinking that playing a little tune would do no harm she preceded towards it.

She sat down and flexed her fingers. She played a few keys to see if it was in tune. It was quite rusty but it would do. Talya had taken lessons from the age of six. She loved music and she hadn't realised how much she actually missed it. When she entered high school she had also taken up the guitar. In her mind, music was life.

Talya started playing the opening notes of 'Trouble' by Coldplay. 'How fitting!' she thought bitterly as she sang along to the notes she was playing.

_Oh no what's this  
A spider web and I'm caught in the middle  
So I turned to run  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done_

And oh I never meant to cause you trouble  
And oh and I never meant to do you wrong  
And oh well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh no I never meant to do you harm

The song described how she was feeling at the moment. She hadn't meant to cause trouble for Harry and the Weasleys. She didn't even know what she was doing in this realm. As she continued playing she didn't notice a small audience gathered at the doorway. Sirius had heard her playing and come to see her. He smiled as he remembered how much she loved music; she was always singing when doing idle things. Though his smile left him as he heard the lyrics and the emotion she put into them.

Harry had also made his way downstairs. He had just finished talking to Ginny and felt much better. He heard the sounds coming from the drawing room and saw Sirius standing outside the door. He made his way towards him.

"Hey," he whispered to Sirius. "Is she okay?" he motioned to Talya.

"I think you should go speak to her." Sirius replied. Nodding, Harry entered the room.

Talya looked up and stopped playing when she saw Harry. They stared awkwardly at each other, neither knowing how to start the conversation. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Talya…I…er, I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. "For shouting at you and putting the blame on you and I didn't mean it. I was just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" Talya asked.

"Scared." He admitted quietly. Talya sat shocked for a little while. She had never known Harry to openly admit how he was feeling. She saw the uneasiness in Harry's face and jumped up to engulf him in a big hug. She felt Harry stiffen in her arms before he slowly returned the hug.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I wish this didn't happen. But Mr. Weasley _will_ be okay." Harry just nodded into her shoulder. Talya smiled. The action reminded her of her little brother Taj and she suddenly grew an overwhelming fondness of Harry.

As Sirius peered in from the passage way he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his godson. He didn't see that their relationship was that of a brother or sister. He wanted nothing more than to have Talya in his embrace.

xXx

Afterwards, everyone convened in the basement kitchen. Talya was finally introduced to the other Weasleys. They were extremely pleasant even in the light of the current situation. Mrs Weasley had made a fabulous dinner and they all sat at the table with protruding stomachs. Throughout the whole dinner, Talya kept shooting glances at Sirius. She just couldn't believe someone this handsome had fallen for her. Sirius, it seemed, would look anywhere but at her.

"Talya," Remus started. "Professor Dumbledore has told me about your aversion to magic." Talya thought Remus probably knew more than he was letting on.

At Talya's smile and nod he continued, "He thinks it's wise that you learn some form of self-defence just in case you find yourself in danger."

"Okay I'm up for it." Talya said conveniently leaving out that she was trained in martial arts.

"Good. He has appointed Bill and," he hesitated before saying, "…and Sirius to help you."

Talya's head snapped to Sirius. He was looking at Remus with wide eyes and slight anger. 'Oh this is going to be fun!' thought Talya.

**A/N: sorry for extreme lateness…I'm just being stupidly lazy…. and awaiting results for exams…nervous times! Thank you all for follows and favourites! And please please review! I know you want to! Reviews mean quicker updates! Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
